Show Me You Love Me
by Vixi Dilexi
Summary: From the Hetalia Kink Meme. Five times Romano showed his affections for Prussia and didn't care who was watching. Prumano.


_From the Hetalia Kink Meme: Five Times Romano was publically affectionate. Contains light sex and Prumano. _

**1.**

Prussia wasn't surprised. Because that would mean he wasn't expecting what happened. That's ridiculous. He's awesome. Therefore he knows everything. Including the future.

...He never expected this. Not in a million years.

Romano is looking straight at him. Golden eyes set to stun. Pinning him under his gaze. He shifts restlessly. Grips the coffee mug. Grins.

"Good one, Romano. Okay," he laughed nervously – a little too loud and long to be normal – and placed his palms flat on the table. "You got me. Where are the cameras...?"

His nervous laughter trailed off into awkward little hiccups and he eventually grew silent.

Romano hadn't blinked.

"I mean it," he said smoothly. "I like you, all right? I want to be with you. Will you go out with me?"

Prussia dissolved into laughter again and he wiped his eyes. "Okay, so, you got me down in the little cafe...to ask me out? Shit... You—you must be outta your mind..."

Romano swallowed thickly and reached across the table, palms up. Prussia hesitantly placed his hands into the Italian's. He gave a gentle but persistent tug that brought them closer together.

"What're you—"

Romano was kissing him.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Romano was trying to fuck the life out of him with his mouth.

Not that Prussia was objecting, but it would be nice to live another day.

He couldn't stop the groan of approval that left him because _holy shit,_ he'd always known Italian men were the supposed best lovers of the world, but he never knew it extended to something as simple as kissing and _oh_ if Romano kept doing that with his tongue he was gonna–

"So, that's a yes?"

Prussia cleared his throat and shifted back into his seat. People were staring. He felt his face warm.

"I mean, sure, whatever. I got nothing better to do..."

**2.**

It wasn't a date.

Just...a friendly gathering between two people that cared about each other.

Not a date.

Prussia fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't his element. Fancy restaurants? No, he'd rather a concert or a bar or something else...anything else. It really didn't help that Romano acted like he belonged here. It only made him feel more out of place.

He rocked on his heels as his date – _no, no, close friend that sometimes kissed him senseless _– babbled to the maitre d about something. From the tone and the way Romano was motioning with his hands, it was safe to say that he wasn't happy. He barked something sharp and the smaller man shrunk under his gaze before scurrying away. More than a few patrons had turned to stare openly at his display of anger.

"I'll get them to fix this, okay? I can make it up to you," he mumbled distractedly.

"It's really not..." his response melted away when the heated golden stare turned to him.

"I mean it," Romano said quietly, "I'll make it better."

And then they were kissing again. Soft and slow and sweet and...and _in public._

Prussia felt a little bad pushing him away, but it had to be done. He didn't want these people thinking it was a date or something. It wasn't.

**3.**

He's gripping Romano's shoulders for purchase. His pale legs are hooked over his lover's shoulders and a particularly sharp thrust makes him cry out more nonsensical praises. He'd given up the fight for composure a short while ago. Romano is just too good at this.

He's close. He can feel it. There's tightening in his gut and groans a warning. They shift and his prostate is stuck repeatedly. He sees stars. His hips are held in an iron grip and he bucks once, twice and screams.

His release is loud and obvious, a little like him.

Romano is more subtle. He keeps the deep, slow rhythm through Prussia's climax and hums and he approaches his.

"Ah... I love you, Gil."

And Prussia is caught between stunned and aroused when Romano comes inside him.

And then there are tears. Which he convinces are just from the dust or something.

Because that's it.

He's not crying.

He's not.

Romano whispers sweet nothings in his ear anyway.

**4.**

West doesn't invite him to meetings anymore. He says Prussia is an embarrassment. Whatever. Getting there isn't the problem. He can steal one of his brother's jets any time.

It's the fact that he's not quite wanted...

Shit eating grin in place, he lounges in the chair next to Romano's. He occasionally flashes Hungary a grin and she makes murderous glances in return. He snickers when America is at the podium because seriously? He's still on about Superhero Global Man? He turns to Romano and leans to whisper in his ear.

Romano touches the side of his face and pecks his lips.

Cue stunned silence.

"_Fratello_...?" Italy supplies after a lengthy pause in which Prussia turns a never before seen shade of purple.

"Shut it," Romano growls warningly and America starts to laugh.

"I knew it! Dude, Iggy, you owe me like, five bucks or pounds or euros or whatever."

**5.**

Prussia's blogging again.

Because all the most awesome people blog.

And he is awesome, after all.

So, he's busy telling all the world of his amazingness – which is a _task_, let him tell you – when Skype starts to flash and a little black screen came up telling him he has a call from _TomatoBoyRoma_.

He answers without hesitation.

Romano smiles at him from across a mountain range and a country or two.

"_Hey, you..."_

Prussia's heart crawls into his throat and he grins back, "Hey..."

Romano looks a bit ragged and he can see why. There's a pile pf papers, a mile high, sitting on the edge of his desk. He sighs and shakes his head.

"_I miss you so much. I could use a distraction..."_

"Oh, yeah? I'll be over there, an hour or two tops...if—if you want me to..." he trails off.

"_Think you can manage? I need someone to eat lunch with."_

"Of course, I can manage. I'm awesome, aren't I?"

Romano smiled and kissed the camera.

A secretary in the background cleared her throat.

Prussia made sure to kiss back.

_The end. I actually like this one c: One of the bonuses was the Skype and I couldn't resist. So, uh, leave a review? _


End file.
